


March To The Sea

by AnotherBrickOnTheWall



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Did it for school, March to the Sea, Short One Shot, Songfic, josh dun - Freeform, one short, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherBrickOnTheWall/pseuds/AnotherBrickOnTheWall
Summary: My take on a "March to the Sea"





	March To The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did this for school but I ended up liking it so I kinda decided to see what happens if I post it.

The wind blowing is one of the only things that can bring me joy most days, today is not one of those days. The sun is up and there is no cloud in sight. While I look up to check for what appears to be the seventh time in the last hour, I don’t stop walking. I can’t stop walking. It’s engraved in our heads since we’re born: do what they tell us and will live, make one mistake, take one missed step and we die. It’s that simple they tell us. The government is always saying that this is how things were before the war, everyone in sync with everything else, but just without the poison. The world is dying thanks to the bombs; the earth, the water, the air… everything is poisonous.

_There’s miles of land in front of us. And we’re dying with every step we take, we’re dying with every breath we make and I’ll fall in line._

I continue to walk looking forward, there is not really much else I can do. When I get bored I tend to think of what everyone else is thinking. I imagine what’s going on in their heads even though it’s probably not much. The stranger in front of me is the closest person in my life at this point. I see him every day, always wearing the uniform but in a slight variation. Sometimes, like today, it’s the socks but it´s been the belt or even the placement of his hat once. It’s just funny to imagine what he thinks in the morning when putting it on. I shouldn’t look, it’s forbidden for someone to aspire what another person has because that creates envy that leads to anger. At least that’s what they say to us so we don’t look at others; it’s one of the laws, we are not to look at anyone for they can infect us with emotions like pity, disgust, jealousy or even anger. The thing that made the world as it is today.

_A strange’s back is all I see. He’s only a few feet in front of me and I’ll look left and right sometimes. But I’ll fall in line._

How much longer? That’s what I wonder. Every year is different but in essence, it’s the same. We are told to just keep walking even though they know full well it’s killing us. It’s a test, I know it, to see who of us is fit to serve, to work, to continue living. We can’t show weakness because even if the earth doesn’t kill us, they will.

_No one looks up anymore. ‘Cause you might get a raindrop in your eye. And heaven forbid they see you cry. As we fall in line._

That’s when I see it. I want to scream, I’ve ever only heard stories of the mass of water that used to cover more than half of the planet. And we are walking right towards it. It’s more beautiful than in the stories they tell us. It has this mystery to it. As I get closer I see what the real test is, it isn’t only walking on poison but diving in it too.

_And about this time of every year, the line will go to the ocean pier. And walk right off into the sea, and I fall asleep._

I can’t stand still. I do not want to die. Just then, something catches my eye; a flash of light. I want to cover my eyes thanks to the intensity but that isn’t one of the commands; I can’t do it. As I walk the light becomes brighter. I have to see where it’s coming from, but can I risk looking? I feel like it’s calling to me like I’ve got to see, I don’t know what it is. I look out of the corner of my eye and see it’s a bracelet reflecting the sun.

_Then out of the corner of my eye, I see a spaceship in the sky. And I hear a voice inside my head: follow me instead._

I see it, I see where they are going. They change course, they are not going to die; I want to be there. I want to follow the light. I’m afraid. I look up once more, I can’t see anyone, and maybe the government isn’t watching today. Maybe it’s my lucky day. If they were watching they wouldn’t allow the bracelet. It’s a sign, I’ve got to follow. But I just can’t break the line… or can I? My mind is racing, I don’t know what to do. I try to change my step a bit. Try to see if I’ve got the chance. Just then I hear the piercing sound of alarm bells. Everyone around me begins saying “Stay in line, this line’s the only way”.

_Then the wages of war will start inside my head with my counterpart and the emotionless marchers will chant the phrase: this line’s the only way._

I can’t do it. I mustn’t. I see what’s in front of me again. The ocean, with all its mysteries and wonders, is just there. I keep walking, I know that if they put me here then that means it’s my time, so I just walk. That’s when the light flashes again. And I get a bit of hope. The bracelet is still there.

_And then I start down the sand my eyes are focused on the end of land but again the voice inside my head says follow me instead._

In the last effort, my feet already on the sand, I change my step again and then I just run. I have to get to the other line, I have to be free. I want to live.

_Take me up, seal the door I don’t want to march here anymore, I realize that this line is dead. So I’ll follow you instead._

Reaching the line, I fall in step with them, I look for an opening and I take it. I don’t care anymore. I want to live, so I just follow the line. I end up far from the water but before I turn I see the man with the strange socks jump in. I want to cry, shed a tear, but I don’t. Reminding myself I never really knew him. I continue in a line and that’s okay because this time it’s one of my choosing.

_So then you put me back in my place, so I might start another day and once again I will be, in a march to the sea._

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in italic is from the song March To The Sea by Twenty One Pilots.  
> Hope you liked the story :D.


End file.
